1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid restrictor valves and more particularly to a device visually indicating a worn condition of the valve wall forming the fluid outlet passageway.
In many industries it is necessary to reduce the relatively high pressure and flow rate of fluids through tubular conductors. This is usually accomplished by a restrictor valve interposed in the fluid line which creates a high pressure differential or pressure drop across multiple orifice throttling discs between the inlet and outlet ends of the restrictor valve. Such a valve utilizes a sleeve-type case hardened or carbide coated turbulence diffuser lining the valve outlet passageway adjacent the downstream throttling disc. Erosive jets of high pressure fluids from the throttling discs impacting on the diffuser eventually wears through the diffuser wall and wears the body wall forming the flow passageway to the outlet port.
This invention provides a device for use in combination with such a restrictor valve for alerting maintenance personnel when the diffuser sleeve must be replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any patents visually indicating a worn condition of the internal wall surface forming a restrictor valve fluid outlet passageway while the valve is in service with fluid under high pressure flowing therethrough.